Fire and Ice
by Stez
Summary: Meet Rose, Princess of Vanaheim and Goddess of Fire. When she is sent off to be married to Thor, Rose realizes that she might not be as taken with the Crown Prince as she thought. What will happen when she meets the God of Mischief, and Fire and Ice clash?


**Hi! So I hope you like this fanfic. I'm not really sure whether I want to continue this, so please review and tell me what you think! :)**

* * *

My brother Malek sat on the throne, a somber look on his face. The mirth and happiness had long since been washed off his features, and a grim look had been permanently etched on to his features since the attack last year. The Frost Giants had travelled to our realm and raged war on us. My father had been killed, and Malek, being the eldest, became King of Vanaheim. To this day, I was still furious with him.

If he hadn't ordered for me to be held inside the palace, I was sure that Father would have lived. Everyone in the whole Kingdom knew that I was the only one who could control fire, and that was the only thing that could harm Frost Giants. Every day, I wondered what would have happened if Malek hadn't been to stubborn headed. Would he still have that horrible scar across his cheek? Would Mother start to smile again? Would Father still be alive?

"You have requested to see me, Your Highness," I said sarcastically.

"I have told you, sister. You may address me by name." he replied stiffly.

"Malek."

An air of silence hung between us after I uttered his name. I could tell that he thinks of the exact same thing that I do - the last time we spoke with familiarity and happiness. The last time I said his name willingly.

"Rose," he sighed, his crown slipping off his head as he dropped his shoulders. "Stop being so difficult. There is nothing to be done about what happened."

"Nothing to be done?" I repeated. "Malek, our father died. Because of whom? Yes, because of you. Yet you sit here on your mighty throne like nothing happened! How can you even bear to look at yourself?"

"Enough!" Malek commanded. His voice echoed through the room and any semblance of expression on his face was gone. "I have grown weary of your childish games, sister."

"Why did you summon me?" I replied, my voice shaking barely concealed rage.

Malek pressed his lips together. "The Prince of Asgard has asked for your hand in marriage." he began.

"No."

"What?" his face contorted into a mask of disbelief, and then anger.

"I said," I repeated slowly. "No."

"You have no choice in the matter!" he announced, standing up. "You will marry the Prince."

"Malek!" I cried angrily. "Do not do this, brother. Do not send me away."

He sat back down on his throne and sighed. "I'm sorry, Rose."

I couldn't leave. I couldn't. This palace, these halls - they reminded me of my father. Everywhere I go, I can see his face in the walls, feel his presence in the air. My father's memory lives on here, and I am scared that if I leave, I will begin to forget him. I glared at my brother, my anger returning again.

"How could you do this?" I whispered in silent rage. "How could you, Malek?"

Before he could speak, I turned and burst into flames, making sure to send a few embers off into the throne room and leave a trail of smoke in my wake. I reappeared in my room and slammed the door, leaving burn marks on the handle. My eyes fell upon the sheet of paper that Malek left this morning, requesting my presence. It started to smolder, before igniting in a small display of gold and orange. When I looked away, only ashes remained.

"Damn him," I cursed. "Damn him." I tried to calm down and get my magic under control, just as Mother had taught me before she withdrew into her depression. Slowly, I felt my magic and rage leave my body before I collapsed on my bead, crying myself to sleep.

The next morning, the servants prepared me to be taken to Asgard. I wore my white and gold ceremonial dress, and slipped my crown onto the top of my head. This was the first time since the burial that I had worn it. My silver hair hung in waves around me and I blinked, bringing my golden eyes to attention.

I had packed the last few magical books I had yet to study into my small pack, and the bracelet my father had given me was on my arm. I went down to the Throne Room to meet my brother and travel down to Asgard. I was disappointed when my mother stayed in her chambers, and I was left with the awkward company of Malek and the servants.

"Are you excited?" he asked quietly as we rode down the field.

I looked away and refused to answer him.

"Rose," he sighed. "I thought this would be good for you. You have been distant and unhappy, and I just want you to return to your former happiness."

"This is not okay." I replied through clenched teeth.

"Ros -"

"Of all the things you've done, this makes me hate you the most." I said coldly. I caught the look of hurt on his face before I rode ahead, my steed's hooves clattering on the ground.

...

Loki stood in the entrance hall next to Thor, his arms crossed. Today, everyone would be meeting Thor's future wife, the Princess of Vanaheim. Among the Vanir and Aesir alike, she was known as the Goddess of Fire. Loki knew that she would probably be another one of the pretensious royals that Thor would court before getting bored with her.

Just then, the doors were opened and two people on horses, followed by servants rode into the courtyard. The first was obviously the King, though he couldn't have been much older than the Princess herself. He wore royal robes of gold and red, his magnificent crown glittering over his mass of dark curls.

He slid off his horse, and held out his hand for the Princess, who smiled before accepting his help. The servants rushed about them, gathering their items and leading their horses off to the stables. Loki gazed upon the face of the Princess for the first time and his jaw nearly slid open from shock.

She was fair as the early winter snow that settled around the fields this time of year. Her silver hair framed her face as golden eyes flicked to his quickly before moving to settle on Thor's face. Loki felt a surge of bitterness. Of course, this beautiful girl only has eyes for the crown prince.

"I am King Denari of Vanaheim, and this is my sister, Princess Rose." the King announced proudly, holding her out for all to see. Of course, she was as fair as the rose she was named for. Rose curtsied and smiled, revealing gleaming white teeth.

"I am honoured to be here," she said, though Loki could see how tense she was. Her smile seemed slightly forced as she nodded to her brother and took Thor's outstretched arm.

...

As Thor led me down the hallway, I found my eyes travelling to his brother. Though Thor had accepted me with open arms Loki had been silent, save but to offer me his name. He barely spoke, not even to his brother. Soon we had arrived at my chambers and I was left with the servants to prepare for dinner.

I wasn't pleased to find that Thor had already ordered clothes for me, and I hated them all. Most of them were low cut and too tight fitting, so after taking my bath, much to the protests of the servants, I put on the same clothes I was wearing before. A handmaiden named Hana insisted on helping me dress, tightening the clasps on my dress and braiding my hair.

I convinced Hana to let me go down for dinner on my own, but I instantly regretted it. After half an hour of wandering, I finally ran into someone.

"Princess," Loki said in surprise as he rounded the corner.

"Call me Rose," I immediately. He raised his eyebrows but said no more of it.

"What are you doing down here? Dinner must have started almost an hour ago."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "I think I must have gotten lost."

To my surprise he chuckled and I smiled at the sound of his laughter. "Come along, Rose."

"Why aren't you at dinner?" I couldn't help but ask. I immediately regretted it when his expression darkened.

"My brother and the barbarian oafs that he calls friends," Loki replied bleakly. He plastered a fake smile on his face and held open the door for me.

"Princess!" Thor announced, standing up as we entered. Malek threw a glare my way, no doubt for my tardiness. "Where have you been, with my brother of all people?" Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Loki's jaw tighten and his hands balled up in fists at his side.

"I was lost, and Lord Loki showed me the way," I said politely. Thor frowned. I ignored the seat he held out for me, rather favouring the empty one beside Loki. I avoided Malek's eyes, though I was sure he were burning a hole into the back of my head.

I looked around, and it was only then I noticed the man at the head of the table. He had a golden patch over his eye, and his hair was as white as the thick beard he donned. He was dressed royally enough that I knew he was Odin, King of the Aesir. On his left hand side was a beautiful woman. She had long, golden brown hair and deep brown eyes that softened when they landed on me.

"Mother, Father, I would like you to meet Rose. My future wife." I nearly choked on my wine and Loki stifled his laugh behind a cough.

"Rose," the Queen acknowledged.

"My Queen."

"Please, call me Frigga my dear," she said with a smile.

I nodded. The All-Father simply smiled at me before he continued to eat. Thor made easy conversation with my brother, while I simply ate and listened. After dinner, Thor escorted me back to my room.

"Tomorrow my friends and I are going to meet in the gardens. Would you care to join us?"

I plastered a smile on my face. "I would be happy to, my Lord."


End file.
